


DarkStar Throws a Party

by ladyroxanne21



Series: DarkStar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a rock star, Harry is arse over tits, M/M, Sort of a day in the life, This fic contains a lot of songs :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, lol! After being apart for a month, Harry brings his friends to a party thrown by Draco and his band.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of the songs in this fic are mine. Please look them up if you don't recognize them or would just like to hear them play :-)  
> Note: They're all darkish/heavish, but when you read them without musical context, it may come across as much lighter, lol!

Draco and Harry had only been together for a couple of months when the record company talked DarkStar into a short – one month – tour. Harry really wanted to go with them like he said he would, but unfortunately, he was far too busy to abandon the charities he ran on such short notice. Thus, it had been a while since the couple had seen each other.

As was habit for the band, they tended to – somewhat ironically – unwind from their tour by throwing an “impromptu” jam session. They tended to invite about 50 to 100 of their sexiest fans so that they'd have a decent selection of guests to choose from for the night. Knowing that Harry wouldn't have time to see him until that evening anyway, Draco simply invited Harry to the jam. He even (very reluctantly) agreed to let Harry bring his friends.

And so it was that Greg opened the door to the band's flat (after the party was already in full swing) to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Luna, George, and Angelina – in other words, an alarming amount of Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw. He sighed, nodded, and swept his arm out to invite them in. It was then that Seamus snorted in amusement and disbelief.

“I really thought you were having us on!”

“Why would I do that, Seamus?” Harry wondered with a curious frown.

“Well, you said that you're dating Malfoy, and that doesn't seem likely, so...” Seamus trailed off with a shrug.

Greg gave them a look that made it clear he was waiting for them to shut up. They did, but only because they were curious about what he had to say.

“The party is for us to relax and unwind, so don't start anything or you will be evicted with extreme... giddiness. The bedrooms are all off limits unless you're invited to stay the night in one of them. They are guarded by hexes, so don't even try it. There's plenty of alcohol – or drugs if that's your thing. Clothes will be coming off at some point, so if that makes you uncomfortable, leave. Most of the people here are muggles, so no magic. I think that about covers everything,” Greg finished up his stern warning, flexing his muscles to let them know that he had the strength to throw them out if he had to.

“Good to know,” George murmured solemnly as his plans to sneak some itching powder into all their beds died a miserable death.

Greg nodded and opened the sound-proofed door that separated the rather large entryway from the rest of the flat. Immediately, loud and pounding music assaulted their ears. It was [a catchy drum and guitar combo](https://youtu.be/N_RLx9QnDd4?t=30s) that definitely seemed to fit with the music that DarkStar preferred.

The first thing they noticed was that Pansy was wearing very little and dancing near the ceiling on a pole in the middle of the room. The crowd was cheering her on, chanting her name. The wordless song changed almost right away, but Pansy continued the dance that was vaguely reminiscent of shagging.

Harry looked toward where Blaise, Theo, and Millicent were drumming and strumming to find Draco, but he wasn't there. Although Greg quickly returned to his place at a set of hand drums that was different than Blaise's more “normal” set. Suddenly, an incredibly sexy voice filled the room.

“[And I wonder day to day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnUop6eZsBI), I don't like you anyway, I don't need your shit today, you're pathetic, in your own way, I feel for you, better fuckin' go away, I will behave, better fuckin' go away!”

By this, Harry knew that his boyfriend was around here somewhere. He looked around a bit more thoroughly and found him behind a bar laden with a seriously astonishing amount of alcohol. Draco was pouring drinks for people even as he sang into a microphone that was part of a half headset worn on his head. He looked incredibly hot in super tight leather trousers and an utterly sheer shirt that was probably silver.

Harry bit his lip and moaned in longing. Hermione saw his expression and was amused. Even though it was far too loud to hear anything less than a shout directly in the ear, she wanted to let Harry know that she thought he was adorable at the moment. So, she put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He turned to look at her and she grinned knowingly at him, making him blush and bury his face against her shoulder for a moment.

They made their way to the bar, but it took a frustratingly long time since the crowd was thick and the beat made it hard to resist dancing. The song changed before Harry – realizing that he'd actually been abandoned by his friends, who were dancing as if they truly belonged with these obviously hardcore partiers – managed to push through the crowd and stand behind about a dozen or so people in front of the bar.

“[Candles raise my desire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbUj3NTcsX8), why I'm so far away, no more meaning to my life, no more reason to stay, freezing feeling, breathe in, breathe in, I'm coming back again. I'm not the one who –” The singing cut off abruptly, making everyone glance over to the bar curiously even as they continued dancing to the music.

Draco had spotted Harry step up to the bar and completely forgot everything he was doing in his haste to climb onto the bar and pull Harry up with him. Draco barely remembered to switch off his microphone and flip it out of the way before he grabbed Harry and kissed him so possessively that both had to stop and remember how to breathe just 20 or 30 seconds later. Wild catcalls and wolf whistles made them both blush just a bit and rest their heads together for a moment.

Then Draco jumped off the bar and invited Harry to join him. To be honest, Harry had no experience mixing drinks, but he was more than willing to watch Draco with a goofy grin as the gorgeous blond resumed his bar-tending. When Draco was ready, he turned his mic back on, flipped it back into position, and started singing again.

“[Sometimes I cannot take this place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRGrNDV2mKc), sometimes it's my life I can't taste, sometimes I cannot feel my face, you'll never see me fall from grace, something takes a part of me, you and I were meant to be, a cheap fuck for me to lay, something takes a part of me.”

Harry didn't really want to distract his sexy boyfriend when he was being so hot that Harry really thought he might burst into flames and burn up at any second, so he scrounged around and found a piece of paper to write a note. When he was done, he held it up with a smirk. It read:

_When you sing crude lyrics with your posh voice, it turns me on until I can't breathe!_

Draco faltered in his singing for a few seconds because his mind went blank for a moment before imagining things he could be doing with Harry – and totally would be doing with Harry later. After a second or two of looking like a slack-jawed idiot, Draco mouthed: _stop that!_

Harry simply shrugged as if saying that he wasn't making any promises.

The next song was slightly more upbeat, even if it was still a little dark.

“Well this is not for real, afraid to feel, I just hit the floor, don't ask for more, I'm [wasting my time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAocvKHUidg), I'm wasting my time, you can't stop the feeling, and there's no reason, let's make the call, and take it all again. Woah again.”

After the song was over, Draco pulled Harry close and turned his mic off so only Harry could hear him half shout: “I don't know why, but that song makes me think of you.”

“Do you ever sing a love song? Or is a party like this still too public for you to sing love songs?” Harry wondered, more than happy to hold onto his boyfriend and lick his neck as he talked.

Draco groaned in longing as he was once again hit by a powerful rush of lust. He wasn't used to being celibate for so long – normally having plenty of fans to play around with – but he'd been trying faithfulness to Harry. Biting his lip, he rolled his eyes and tried to imply that he wouldn't be caught dead singing a love song. Then he pulled out his muggle mobile and sent a group text to his band mates.

As expected, when [the energetic and purely instrumental song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-McIm6xYRI) was over, his band mates started on the song he requested via text. Draco gave Harry a look that announced that Harry would forever after be considered the biggest idiot in the world if he didn't understand...

“So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me [when I'm gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksHOOh1353I), everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one, you wanted me to be, I'll never let you down, even if I could, I'd give up everything, if only for your good, so hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, you can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone.”

Harry smirked. The song was oh so like Draco, talking about his feelings without truly admitting that he actually had feelings. Harry understood the message loud and clear: _I want to be with you and I hope you want to be with me too._

Harry didn't feel like shouting, so he answered by simply kissing Draco when the song was over. Considering that Draco had faced Harry the entire time and neglected to hand out any drinks (people made their own since it wasn't like Draco was charging money or trying to control what people drank, he was simply having fun since the majority of the songs they had planned to play didn't have any piano in them), it was probably clear to most people that the song was a sort of dark version of a love song.

They were interrupted a moment later when they realized that there was actual silence in the flat, which was broken the moment they noticed it by Blaise's cheeky voice. “Since we usually devolve into Karaoke at some point, we were wondering if Potter can sing. For those of you that don't know, Draco's been dating the same person for a couple of months now –”

He was cut short by Pansy, who interjected: “The _longest_ he's dated anyone since he dated me back in our school years.”

Blaise regained the conversation. “And we think it's only fair that Harry Potter have to return the favor of singing.”

Harry shrugged and called out: “I only know a couple of songs I feel confident in singing, but I make no promises as to how I sound.”

Draco bit his lip to hide a pleased grin and handed Harry his mobile so that Harry could group text the song to the band. A minute later, Blaise grinned at Harry.

“Interesting choice!” He called out approvingly.

Draco transferred his personal headset to Harry so that he'd have a microphone and not have to worry about shouting over the crowd. Harry bit his lip nervously and took a deep breath, singing when it was time.

“All day staring at the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall, all night hearing voices telling me, that I should get some sleep, because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown, and I don't know why. But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little [unwell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WziA88-n02k), I know right now you can't tell, but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me.”

Harry continued the song until the end, glad that he actually sounded decent – as far as he could tell. Draco looked mildly impressed, or maybe it was actually surprised. The truth was that Harry only ever sang in the shower, in front of his mirror, and while cooking. Thus, the only people that had ever heard him were Ron and Hermione when they popped in for a bit for lunch or something. Even so, Harry had plenty of practice speaking in public by now, and so he wasn't quite as nervous as he would be if this was a Ministry function in front of the press.

After the song was over, people clapped and it was more genuine than polite. Harry blushed and shrugged, infinitely grateful that the only witches and wizards in attendance were his friends or Draco's. Draco gave Harry another kiss as he took back his headset.

Other guests were given a chance to sing for an hour or so while Draco danced with Harry, keeping it rather basic and involving a lot of groping and grinding. They remained behind the bar simply because they had a lot more room to dance. All of Harry's friends came to the bar at some point to get drinks and shout out to Draco how much they were loving the party. Draco accepted the compliments graciously and poured their drinks without trying to sabotage them in any way.

Even though Harry had explained honestly that he was dating Draco Malfoy – no really! – only Ron, Hermione, and Luna had believed him. The rest thought he was trying to pull some sort of prank. As a result, they all (even Ron and Hermione, but not Luna) eyed Harry strangely, which made Harry wonder how they had reacted when Draco had first pulled him up on the bar for a very public kiss.

As for Luna, she boldly joined them behind the bar at some point to give Harry a hug and a brief kiss, telling him: “I'm glad you finally figured out who makes you happy.” Then she turned and completely flustered Draco by hugging him and giving him a slightly more flirty kiss. “And I'm glad that you've decided to take a chance on Harry – even though I would dearly love to have a repeat of [that night in the dungeon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11433705).”

Draco blushed very lightly, a smirk letting her know that it was a good memory for him too. Harry raised a brow at them and mouthed: _Oh really???_ Draco looked away for a moment and shrugged.

After Luna obtained a drink that Harry was sure might kill her with just a sip or two, she left them in their own little world. Until a song started that had Draco turn on his mic and start singing before he even decided to do so.

“No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, [behind blue eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfuWXRZe9yA). No one knows what it's like, to be hated, to be fated, to telling only lies. [But my dreams, they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEGI9NbH-mk).”

Harry bit his lip and payed close attention to the way Draco added extra emphasis to certain lyrics. Such as: “No one bites back as hard, on their anger, none of my pain and woe, can show through.” And: “When my fist clenches, crack it open, before I use it and lose my cool.” And: “And if I swallow anything evil, put your finger down my throat.”

Feeling full of sympathy, Harry slipped his hand into the back pocket Draco kept his phone, gave that cushy arse a good caress, and then grabbed the phone so that he could send another group text to the band.

When the song was over, Blaise got everyone's attention again. “It seems Potter feels he needs to cheer up our gorgeous lead singer. Once again, I am intrigued by your choice.”

The music began before Harry could let the embarrassment that he was about to sing again could strike him down.

“I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high and steal your pain away, I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well, I want to hold you high and steal your pain.”

Harry faltered for just one second when Draco leaned over as close as possible so that he could sing into the mic that Harry was once more borrowing from him. Together, they sang: “Cause I'm [broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o) when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you've gone away.”

Harry was impressed when Draco held up a hand to Harry signaling that he planned to sing the girl's part by himself. “The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away, there's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I want to hold you high and steal your pain.”

And then it was the duet – which they sang together again. To Harry's relief, the girl's part that Draco was singing was the more emotional one that Harry wouldn't have been able to sing well, but Draco did fabulously. When they were done, they stared at each other in silence for a long moment because Harry was amazed that Draco got very close to admitting to real feeling for Harry by singing that song together. Also, pretty much everyone in the room – including his band mates – was stunned for the exact same reason.

Pansy broke the silence by grabbing her mic and holding it to her cherry red lips. “Oh just go shag already!”

“Too right!” Draco replied and grabbed Harry by the hand so that he could drag the hot as hell, raven-haired, scar-headed, too heroic for his own good, Savior of the Wizarding World to his bedroom. The moment the door closed behind them, the noise stopped completely, and it was now Harry that was practically dragging Draco in his eagerness.

They paused next to Draco's bed just long enough to tear each other's clothes off, and then clambered into bed and attacked one another. It had been too long since they were last together, and so neither had the patience to try foreplay or proper preparation techniques. Instead, Harry waved his hand over Draco to cast several nonverbal spells that make it easy for Harry to sink into Draco as soon as possible.

Despite their haste, they both had the stamina to thoroughly enjoy it as Harry pounded Draco into the bed for a good ten or fifteen minutes. Then their climax hit them with the force of a tornado. Draco went first, clinging to Harry and squealing like a stuck pig. His involuntary muscle contractions felt like pure magic on Harry's shaft, prompting him to groan and pump Draco full. They lay panting for at least a minute or two before Harry felt like he had the energy to move, shifting off Draco to lay next to him and hold him tight.

Neither felt the need to talk, but conversely, sleep wouldn't come just yet either. For Harry, it was simply because he was enjoying the cuddling so much that he didn't want to miss a moment of it. For Draco, it was because he wanted to find a way to say something important without sounding like a sappy moron – or worse, a Hufflepuff!

He shifted slightly so that he was laying in a way that did not hinder his breathing in the slightest. Then he opened his mouth and sang, beginning just a shade or two above a whisper.

“I'm not a perfect person, there's many thing I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before you go, that I just want you to know, I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new..... And [the reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0) is you.....”

He took a deep breath to continue, but Harry prevented him with a kiss. Harry kept on kissing him until Draco stopped shaking and sleep claimed them both.

 

***

 

In the morning, Harry woke up before Draco and felt an urge to do something lovey dovey – such as make breakfast in bed. So, he gave Draco a very soft kiss and left him sleeping. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms that belonged to Draco. They were just a bit snug on Harry, but he wanted to wear them because – somewhat perversely he had to admit – well, because they were dark green with a black waistband and had Slytherin written all over them in fancy silver script.

As Harry crossed the main portion of the flat toward the kitchen, he discovered that George, Angelina, Neville, and Luna were passed out on the floor with close to ten other people, but it probably wasn't as kinky as it might seem since most of them still had at least half of their clothes on. To Harry's astonishment, Ron emerged from Pansy's room and gave Harry a wry smile. Ron was fully dressed, but his clothes were wrinkled and torn in a very telling way.

Not wanting to wake anyone, they both went into the kitchen. Then Harry gave Ron a highly curious and pointed look. Ron shrugged, rubbed the back of his neck, and then muttered: “Hermione's idea. I'm only up because the two of them kept rolling over and elbow or kicking me.”

“Oh _really?_ ” Harry asked with interest.

Ron chuckled. “It was...surprisingly fun.”

“Good for you,” Harry murmured in congratulations, patting Ron on the back.

Greg startled them both a moment later by offering tea.

“Mind if I raid your kitchen?” Harry asked as he accepted the tea.

Greg shrugged. “Not at all, but you might be disappointed since I have no idea what – if anything – the woman who takes care of our flat bought for groceries when we told her we were coming back. I usually just order in from a deli.”

Harry rummaged around to find that everything he needed for a full breakfast was on hand. Judging by the stasis charms, the woman who cared for the flat must be a witch who understood that they were home often enough to use up food before it spoiled, but still wanted them to have it on hand in case they needed it. Harry was glad he'd remembered to grab his wand because it saved a lot of time on prep work when he was able to cast multiple charms at once – which was hard for him to do wandlessly.

In about a half an hour, Harry had platters of bacon, sausages, onion and cheesy scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, pancakes, toast with butter and a variety of jam, and lightly sweetened oatmeal – all set out in what he hoped would be a sufficient quantity to feed everyone. Even Ron. And Greg. From the platters, he dished up two plates.

Greg had been watching him with definite interest, and now grinned at Harry as he passed by with a tray – which included a variety of beverages too. Harry returned the grin, which prompted Greg to say: “Thanks!”

To Harry's amusement, Greg and Ron had chatted about food as Harry cooked, and now seemed to be bonding over breakfast. But that didn't stop Harry from returning to Draco's room – trusting that Ron would cast stasis spells so that the rest of the food would stay fresh until people woke up and decided to eat.

Harry's incredible luck held; Draco was just stretching and sitting up when Harry returned. “I made breakfast.”

“Salazar's saggy sac! If you bring me breakfast in bed all the time, I'll love you forever!”

Harry chuckled, thinking that Draco was just being grateful for the food. Then Draco pressed his lips together and bit them for good measure as a slightly panicked expression took over his face. Harry gave him a soft smile.

“You're going to regret saying that when you find out that I love to cook and will feed you so much that you'll get fat. Of course, that just means that there'll be more of you to love, which I'm quite looking forward to.”

Harry carefully set the tray on the bed and put his hands on either side of Draco's head. Draco's panic was fading just a bit, which made Harry want to kiss him all the more. They gave each other a soft and tender kiss that held all the emotions that neither of them were quite ready to explicitly say out loud yet. For now, just suspecting that the emotions were there was enough. Harry rested his head on Draco's. Yep, it was enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that Luna and Pansy both recorded (along with several muggles) the song Draco and Harry sing together, and so a lovely article with accompanying pictures appears in the Quibbler even as the bootleg recording goes viral on the internet, lol! Now muggles are dying to know who this Harry Potter person is that stole the heart of their sexy as eff rock star ^_^  
> It's a good thing that muggles can't send howlers! :-D


End file.
